Tonks and Nasrin
by JoTonks13
Summary: It was an ordinary day of pain and suffering at the hands of Kingsley for our beloved Tonks. She said, she would have given anything for another assignment, but nothing could prepare her for whom she'd be put in charge of.
1. The assignment

**Disclaimer: Clearly I'm not JKR and didn't create the characters of Tonks and Remus. The character of Nasrin is one that a friend came up with.**

She stood there next to Remus her hair the brightest of pink, his arms embraced around her form. Before she could utter a single word, a playful smirk played onto his lips and he leaned in closer. Closer and closer he drifted, her heart beating like a pot being used as a drum by an over rambunctious child on sugar. Just as his lips brushed hers, he suddenly faded from her grip leaving her alone in a cold, dark room. On the far side of the room a small dark form appeared, leaving her baffled and confused. As she drew closer to the form, the form took a step back. It in itself was no larger than a child, silver hair dangling over its face, while the portion of the body was in a cloak of shadows. However two things stood out above all else; the fact that underneath that mop of hair were two red eyes peering up at her, and huddled in her arms was a doll in the exact likeness of her.

Tonks awoke with a start in her small, cramped, and well disastrous cubical in the Auror department at the ministry of magic. Trying to remember what she had just dreamt in an entirety she looked down to see a small spot of drool on a report for Kingley. "Shit," she muttered to herself as she grabbed a tissue and began to wipe away the drool. As she did so a dark spot appeared underneath the spot. "SHIT!" she said at almost a yell, and heard protests from all sides. Deciding that the rest of the work had better be left until tomorrow she decided to duck out early.

"See your trying to leave and hour before you're supposed to." Kingsley said coming up behind her. "No…. I was just … taking a … early break." Tonks protested. Kingsley looked at her with a quizzical look, "Is everything done?" "Yes… Of course!" He looked over at the mess on her desk and sighed, "You're a terrible liar." "Fine, I got some of it done, but it's so boring! I can't stand desk work! I'd trade it for anything!" She stammered. "Anything?" "Yes, anything" she said firmly. "Well in that case I have a special assignment for you, if you're up for it."

Standing in the elevator as it approached level four Tonks looked towards the wizard next to her who looked like he'd had a worse day then even her. The bottom of his cloak had been torn to pieces, while his hands were covered in at least two layers of bandages. ". . . Did you get some kind of new animal down here?"  
"You could say that . . .," he replied and yet sounded more like he was mumbling that to himself.

The door opened and Tonks walked out into a busier than normal hallway. She made her way through the crowd to the man waiting for her, "I was sent down by Kingsley."

"Right this way," He said. She followed him through winding hallways and finally came to an old wooden door. From behind the door there was a loud sound, much like someone trying to kick it in without much success. The wizard pulled out a set of keys and turned to Tonks, "You better stand back."

Immediately Tonk's imagination began to picture some violent creature lingering behind the door waiting to tear out the throat of its next victim. As the key was turned in its proper place in the door, with a loud click the banging seemed to cease. Slowly the door was opened and ironically enough from the guy who'd just told her to strand back, she found herself being shoved in first.  
So there she was; stumbling through the pitch black room, slowly pulling her wand out just in case whatever this was happened to attack.

Then from within the shadows she heard the faintest sound of chewing. Her mind buzzed with confusion. Had they fed this creature before she'd arrived?

She kind of doubted that.

Pivoting on her heel toward the sound, it wasn't long before she discovered the source of the faint chewing. There in the corner, sat a little girl. Her clothes were in a terrible state. She wore nothing more then a simple dress that could have been once white but now was covered in large dark splotches of multiple colors. Her skin was also smothered in layers of dirt but the bits you could see were deathly pale. Probably from lack of sunlight. But despite how messy her appearance was, only a few specific details were able to make Tonk's mouth fall open. Her hair was silver and hung over her face in a knotted mess. Beneath those tangled locks, a pair of sharp red eyes followed Tonk's every move.  
Finally the source of the chewing noise appeared to be from the child chewing on her own fingers in a sad effort to satisfy her starvation. However her body had become so thin and weak from lack of proper nutrition even her mouth had lost the strength it once had to properly tear her skin.

After a few seconds of staring at this little girl, Tonks snapped back to reality and looked at the wizard now cowering behind her. "What's with you? I don't understand, I'm supposed to be down here picking up an assignment." The man stared back at her, "This is your assignment, Her." He answered pointing at the little girl. "She was found in a basement a house that ministry had deemed unsafe and was to be torn down. They had to get her out of there but, when the officials tried, she bit them. She's too young to be triad and she can't go to Hogwarts, so someone has to look after her, only until we find somewhere for her to go. The only thing we know is that her name is Nasrin (Nahs- Reen). Don't ask me how they got it out of her, she doesn't seem to talk much. Have fun." He said as he left the room. _Fun, right,_ she thought as the door closed behind her and a dim light turned on. Tonks looked at the Girl, "Nasrin?" the girl looked up at her. Tonks held out her hand and Nasrin looked at it for a moment with a puzzled expression tilting her head off to the side. "What you've never seen a hand before?" She attempted to move further forward to take the girls hand, but Nasrin a horrified squeal and backed further against the wall before beginning to growl. Tonks was taken aback for a moment, but decided to stand strong. Someone had to show this kid who was boss. "Hey!," she barked sternly. "No. Stop that." She snatched up the girls hand into hers . . . then . . . . Nothing.

The girl didn't move. Just stared at Tonks as she was gently hosted up to her shoeless feet. It made one wonder, just long it had been since someone had held her hand, if anyone had at all.

Tonks looked back down at her and brushed her long bangs aside, and tucked the silvery strands behind her ear. Nasrin shook her head and the bangs fell in front of her face once again. Tonks smiled sweetly and still holding her hand began to walk towards the door. Nasrin hesitated for a moment then followed. They headed back up to her office and walking through the door Tonks would have sworn she saw Kingsley smirking.

She plopped down into her vastly uncomfortable chair and conjured up a second for Nasrin. She reluctantly sat, Tonks decided she better try to get some more work done. Nasrin was looking around the cubical her eyes suddenly fixed upon a stack of papers. Tonks, suddenly distracted, was watching her. Her hand suddenly darted out and grabbed some paper and stuffed them in her mouth. "NO!" Tonks hollered an ignoring protest from all sides around her. After about a minute she managed to get the papers back, "Those aren't for eating! Here," Tonks reached into her bag and pulled out two chocolate frogs. Handing one to Nasrin and opening the other for her. Nasrin was examining it closely, and then suddenly threw it over the cubical, backwards. It hit the witch in the next cubical, then fell to the floor where Kingsley tripped over it. Sweet revenge thought Tonks. She pulled another frog out of her bag and handed it to Nasrin, "No, you eat it." She explained as she bit the head off her own. Nasrin opened the package and cautiously took a tiny bite, enjoying it quickly ate the rest of the frog. Tonks smiled thinking she was satisfied for the moment, and briefly turned back to her work. That didn't last long.  
Before she knew it, she felt a small tugging on the end of her shirt. She turned and there was Nasrin cupping her hands and looking up at her with her big red eyes. At first Tonks had thought her to be a little scary, but now that the child looked up at her like she had done something important and not like some kind of monster, she had to admit the kid was kind of cute. "M-m-more?" the child asked, her voice a little weak and scratchy as she stumbled over her weak vocabulary. This almost made Tonk's heart flutter. She turned to her bag and found yet another chocolate frog, good thing she had just stocked up on them. She handed it to Nasrin, whose face lit up as soon as it was in her hands. Tearing off the paper, Tonks turned back to her work and noticed she had just made a huge mistake. Cursing under her breath she ripped the paper in two and crumpled it into a ball, then tried to throw it into the waste bin. She missed and the ball landed at Nasrin's feet. She picked it up and threw it back at Tonks, landing at her feet. Tonks quickly kicked it back to her and heard a high pitched giggle.

How long had it been since someone had played with her?

Tonks turned in her chair and faced Nasrin, studying her closely. She looked about eight, underfed and extremely tired. As she looked over at her clock she saw that it read seven. Time to go home, "but, what and I going to do with… her?" Tonks got up to talk to Kingsley about it, suddenly she was nearly knocked into her stomach. Nasrin was latched to her, arms wrapped around her thighs. She peered up at Tonks with wide eyes, Tonks momentarily caught off guard deiced to just take the kid with her. She peeled Nasrin off and grabbed her bag, and headed for the door with Nasrin at her heals.

Tonks quickly headed towards the entrance, pushed open the doors and walked outside. It was a bright sunny day, "And why do I have to work on a beautiful day like this? I could have –" but her thought was interrupted as something grasped her hand, she looked down to see Nasrin eyes closed, burying her head into Tonk's stomach. Clearly it had been a long time since she had been outside.

Gently taking her hand Tonks apperated them back to her flat. Nasrin opened her eyes and looked around in awe of her new surroundings. She then spotted it, someone, sitting at the island in the small kitchen. She pointed at him and began to back away. Tonks knelt down next to her and smiled. "It ok, that's my roommate, Remus." At the sound of his name he looked up. Tonks stood up again, smiled at Remus. He looked strangely at her, "Who are you talking to?" Tonks guided Nasrin around the island, she pointed to the child next to her, "Nasrin," his eyes widened and a quizzical look crossed his face. "Is.. she… umm…" Tonks suddenly clued into what her was saying, "Yes, Remus, she's mine." Pulling Nasrin in front of her and hugging her. He suddenly looked horrified, "Your kidding right?" "Yes, Remus. She was at work and I have to look after her until they find her somewhere to go." The look on his face relaxed, "No need to look horrified."

The rest of the night was rather uneventful, together Tonks and Remus got Nasrin settled, changed into an old pair of shorts and one of Tonks' too small 'Weird sisters' t- shirts. Brushed her bushy, matted and knotted silvery hair, but the best part of the night was when they tried to give her a bath. She wasn't particularly fond of water, the only way they got her in they bath was the fact that Tonks promised her more chocolate frogs.

Once she was settled and stuffed with not only chocolate frogs but Droobles, Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Botts bean, (Tonks couldn't see the harm in giving her some sweets, she looked like she hadn't eaten in months), and some yogurt. They put her to bed and collapsed onto the couch. They turned on the television and watched old re- runs of 'The Dukes of Hazzard,' one of their favorites.

It was after 11 before they ending up falling asleep.

**A/N: My first Fanfic. Please review, All reviewers well get their pick form Tonk's sweet stash.**


	2. Jam & Toast

Luckily the next day was Sunday, and Tonks had Sundays off

Luckily the next day was Sunday, and Tonks had Sundays off. She woke on the couch with a rather sharp pain in her neck. She looked over at the clock to see that is was only seven, and Tonks was not a morning person. Grumbling she made her way over to the kitchen. Quickly turning on the coffee pot and making breakfast.

Walking to the fridge to get some butter for the toast, she suddenly tripped and fell to the floor, Hard. Sitting back on her knees and rubbing her wrist, she began wondering if yesterday had actually happened or if it had just been a dream.

Suddenly Remus was standing over her, "You okay?" he asked trying hard not to laugh. "Yea, fine. " she said taking the hand that he offered her, and getting to her feet. She suddenly noticed a small girl sitting in the doorway of the spare room cross legged.

In the sleepy state, Tonks stared at the girl with a mild confusion as to how she'd gotten into the house. Then it all came back to her. . . .to care for a deprived child. . .the proven difficult task of keeping an eye on her. . .the heart wrenching moments between them.

"Good morning, Nasrin," she remarked with a tiny smile despite her major fatigue.

The child glanced up from her staring at the floor the second her name was spoken aloud. Staring at her for a moment, Tonk's smile then vanished.

"NO! Bad Nasrin."

The girl had two of the fingers from her right hand in her mouth while she chewed intensely upon them. Tonks had to pull them from her jaws and keep her grip tight especially when Nasrin began to object in a cycle of noises.

Nasrin stared up at her with a complete look of innocence. Tonks smiled sweetly down at her, picked her up, and carried her over to the island where Remus now had breakfast ready. Simple, but delicious none the less. Toast with jam and butter. Nasrin looked at the odd concoction now in front of her. Tonks watched her closely, as Nasrin cautiously picked up the piece of toast and took a small bite. A sickly look crossed her face; she sputtered, pulled the small piece form her mouth and then threw the toast, smack in Remus' face.

Remus groaned loudly, pulling the bread off his face, a large gooey splatter of jam spreading from eye to eye down to his the end of his nose. "Well. . . didn't like that now did she," he said slowly glaring at Tonks as she placed both hands over her mouth to stifle a laugh at his new appearance. "B-bad, Nasrin," she giggled, trying to sound as serious as possible, but was failing at that. "D-don't t-throw t-things."

Nasrin seemed completely oblivious to everything around her. Just unscrewed the jam lid, stuck her finger in, tasted it, then threw another fit for it was the same stuff she'd hated the first time. Once again she tossed it to this side, and as the jar went flying to the corner at the other side of the room, the substance slowly emptied itself all over Lupin from the knees of his pants up to the top of his hair.

Tonks couldn't hold it any longer. She burst out laughing.

Lupin scowled.

"Ah, come on. You laughed when I tripped."

"I did not."

"You were trying not to." Tonks then bolted upright from her seat, glaring at Remus in her usual serious, playful yet insulted way. "I have to go out… and get… something… stay here and keep an eye on her!" she began walk towards the door a puzzled look crossed her face. It's not that she was trying to hide anything from Remus, she just had to go down to Nocturn Alley for something for work, and for the life of her she couldn't remember what …

The minute she had closed the door, Remus and Nasrin's eyes met, and they simply stared at each other. Remus narrowed his eyes and Nasrin copied, he tilted his head and she imitated him yet again. "Quit that!" Remus scowled putting his hands on the table; Nasrin simply looked up at him sweetly and copied his action, thinking it was a game. Fed up Remus got up and walked over to the couch, where he plopped down, turned on the T.V. and ignored the kid still sitting at the table.

After a few minutes Remus noticed how warm it was in the flat. He got up strode over to the door and opened, just a bit to let the place cool down. Nasrin on the other hand had other ideas, bored she slunk off the stool, crept over to the door and pulled it open. Had he notice? Nasrin spun around staring at the couch. He made no move to suggest he had, so she walked through the door and out into the day.

Once outside she looked around, then she spotted it. In tattered jeans and a long red cloak, Tonks. Nasrin began running towards her. However with her thin stature and weak legs she had very little chance in catching up before Tonks vanished around the corner.

She began to make little whimpers in protest, however continued on anyway in her attempt to locate her new friend. Still she had no success.

Well. . .except in getting herself further lost in the vast streets of London.

In no time at all there she was; standing in the middle of the street, by herself, with a vast number of people all dashing by her. With no idea as to how to get back from where she'd came or what to do, she spotted a bench not ten feet away and plopped her down upon it. She lowered her head in utter defeat letting her hair fall over her face. Tonks was gone, couldn't go back, so all she could do was wait. Wait and wait, just as she'd done before.

Meanwhile, Tonks traipsed up and down Nocturn Ally more times than she could count and still could not recall what she had been there for. Hoping it would come to her again, she apperated home, first noting that the door was open.

As she walked through the door to find two things, Remus looking distraught and her flat even more of a disaster zone than usual. "What are you doing?" she asked. Remus shot upright, "NOTHING!" he nearly yelled in a blind panic. Tonks raised an eyebrow and bit her lip, she wasn't quite sure she wanted to hear the answer to her next question. "Where's Nasrin?" She studied Remus pale, cold expression closely. "She… uh…we're… we're playing…Hide and seek, She found a really good spot." He stammered in an attempt to not have her yell.

"You're lying," she said sternly. Remus sighed and told her what had happened, as he explained her expression grew until she looked as though she may strangle him if he didn't yell "got ya!" in a few seconds which of course he didn't. "The door was open when I came in did you think MAYBE she left?!" she said angrily as she flew out the door and retraced the step she had taken earlier that day. After hours of searching Tonks came to halt it was getting dark she looked around in mad panic. She leaned against the wall wondering what Kingsley would do to her if they couldn't find her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the hard brick wall. How would she find her in the dark?

"Oy! Bloody brat!" She looked up and her eyes snapped open as she looked toward whom the voice belonged too.  
A tall young man, wearing a beat up wizard cloak stood there with his friend next to a bench. Then she noticed there was a third figure, One that the friend had by the hair, while the first guy yelled at as he held his hand.

Nasrin.

"She bit me," the first growled. "I can't believe she bit me. We just wanted to help kid. All I did was try to lead you home."  
Tonks found her fingers tightening into a fist and within the time it takes to blink she leapt up and stormed over.

"What the hell! Let go of her this instant."

The man looked at her suspiciously. "Eh? And who are you?"

"The one who's taking care of her, now give her here."

"Oh, so she's yours? You should teach her better manners. Going around biting people, we should turn you both in to the ministry for assault," he then replied showing no sign of releasing the yelling Nasrin.

"Assault? She's a kid for crying out loud! Plus she had all the right in the world to bite you. Trying to help, my foot. What sort of two young wizards go about picking up little kids and telling them they'll take them home. Don't know what your problem is, but you're going to give her back. . . .Or else."

"Or else what? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who am I? I'm the chick who's gonna kick your ass for being a bloody wanker!" she yelled, her hair turning a vibrant red. The two boys looked at each other and looked back at Tonks with a 'Bring it on lady' look in their eyes. Tonks began to laugh hysterically, the boys again looked at each other with a confused look on their face and before either of them could look back at Tonks, her fist collided with the first boys face sending him stumbling backwards. Totally caught off guard, the soul of her heavy combat boot collided with his chest soon after, the second boy simply stared, with a firm grip still on Nasrin. Tonks grabbed his shirt, pulled him close to her and looked him straight in the eyes, "I NEVER want to see you around here again!" she said sternly and released her death grip on him. She looked at the second boy, "You next, or are you going to let her go, you git?" The second boy's eyes widened as she addressed him, let his grip on Nasrin's hair go and stumbled around the corner out of sight.

She watched the boys wander out of sight, giving then the evil eye all the way, then dropped her gazed to Nasrin and fell to her knees. She quickly checked her over for injuries the pulled her into a hug. After a few seconds she pulled away, "Don't you ever do that" she said sternly.

Tonks picked her up and held onto her tightly, but not too tight and carried her back towards the flat. About half way back Nasrin rest her head on Tonks' shoulder and closed her eyes. Smiling Tonks reached the door to her flat and pushed it open to see Remus ringing his hands and looking disgusted with himself. He looked up when the door opened and a look a relief spread across his face. He opened his mouth to say something but Tonks brought her finger to his lips and for a split second looked into his crystal clear eyes. She suddenly felt weak in the knees, looked away and took her hand from Remus' lips. She walked over to the couch and gently set Nasrin down, Remus had followed her there. When she stood up fully again Remus was standing right next to her, she leaned her head on his arm and looked up at him. He smiled down at her and looked at Nasrin, her eyes followed his, she looked so peaceful when she slept.

Remus crept his arm around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She was pleasantly surprised and began to rest her head on his chest. Smiling warmly, he swayed her side to side a little, humming a soft tune as his hand slid up to her cheek. He pulled a strand of hair away and said, "You know, I am sorry. I should have known better then to leave a girl who's clearly not all there in a room by herself. . . .some teacher I am."

She shook her head, lifting her own hand to grab hold of the one which didn't hug her tightly. "It's hard to stay mad at you, you big brute." She then went stern for a moment. "But if I ever find out, you let Nasrin go off into the streets alone again; I'm going to have to beat you up." He chuckled snuggling against her. "I'll try not to bring about your wrath." She smiled then looked back at Nasrin. "She had a big day," Tonks breathed, "She'll probably sleep the night." Remus looked at her with an innocent smile on his face, "Does that mean I can finally enjoy my jam and toast?"


	3. Snuffles717

A/N - SO SORRY

**A/N - SO SORRY!! I intended to put this up 3 weeks ago but the night I went to my computer crashed and it took me this long to get it fixed! Sorry again! **

Monday dawned much too early, After yesterday's events Tonks despised the slow steady blasts of sound coming from her alarm clock. She sat up in bed and stared around her still dark room. Quiet, still and peaceful no sounds came from the two other room that Remus and Nasrin occupied, she realized of course that this wouldn't be so for very long because as soon as she got up she was likely to trip over something, but if she didn't she'd be late for work. Slowly and cautiously she got up, the muscles in her back protesting. Opening her door, she forgot about the boxes yet to be unpacked there. She was suddenly hurtling towards the ground, face planting into the wood floors. Remus came running from his room to see what had woken him.

"I should have known it was you," he said, a smile creeping across his lips. "oh, shut up." She shot back, in a playful tone. She looked over at the spare bedroom, the door was still closed. "think she's still asleep?" Remus simply shrugged his shoulders and began walking towards the kitchen. She followed him and plopped down on one of the island stools. She watched him closely, graceful and never tripped over.

"What?" he said. She snapped out of her trance. Crap, caught. She thought, looking up at him," nothing." "Ok…" he eyed her as if trying to read her for sighs as to what she was actually thinking. "you look like your thinking about something really important," "It's nothing." she replied, "just…Just thinking about last night, and what Kingsley would have done to me if I lost my 'assignment'. "She trailed off looking down at her nails, suddenly snapping back to reality. "So any important plans for today?" she asked Remus as he slid a plate of eggs in front of her, "Well, I have that job interview down at that new shop in Diagon Alley. What's wrong?" he asked as a disappointed look crossed her face. "No jam today?" she managed to choke out between bites. "Nope, didn't feel like having to change several times today," he laughed at the thought and shooting a glance over at the still closed door. "Which reminds me," She jumped off her chair, "I need to change for work." She said looking down at her pajamas and walking over towards her room.

When Tonks immerged from her room Remus had left, and Nasrin still wasn't awake. She still had an hour before she need to be at work. She walked over to the kitchen to see that Remus had already done the washing up, "did it really take that THAT long to change?" she thought. Looking around for something to do, she spotted her old laptop. Reaching it and pulling it off the shelf, she had to wipe a substantial amount of dust off the top. Unsuccessfully trying to remember the last time she used it.

Booting it up and thinking of what on earth the files on this old thing could contain, like a written pensive into her past. After several minutes of staring at the log-in screen wondering what her password was, she got it and her desktop loaded with the same picture of the Weird Sisters that she had set there several years before. Suddenly her instant messenger popped up and she saw that Sirius was online.

Aurorbebe216 says: Hey Sirius!

Aurorbebe216 says: Sirius?

Aurorbebe216 says: You know it helps if you hit the enter button

Snuffles717 says: Hey Hi What the... oh that's better

Aurorbebe216 says: Nicely done... Can I ask a favour of you?

Snuffles717 says: Depends...

Aurorbebe216 says: ok, well I have to go into work but I have this kid I'm supposed to look after for Kingsley. I can't be in two places at once so do you think that you could come watch her for me?

Snuffles717 says: I guess, I'll be there in five minutes

Aurorbebe216 says: Thank you so much! :)

Quickly shutting down her computer she walked over to the spare bedroom and opened the door a crack and peered in. Nasrin was still fast asleep Tonks quickly smiled and closed the door and jumped at the sound of a hard knock at the door spinning around she went to open the door and tripped over her own feet. Cursing she made her way to the door, which was now open and a shaggy black dog sitting next to the island in the kitchen.

"Way to let yourself in! Nice seeing you too." Suddenly a high pitched squeal came from behind them and as they both spun around, "Puppy!" Nasrin came running from her room towards Sirius and threw her arms around his neck. " Sirius meet Nasrin. Nasrin, Sirius. Have fun you two." Tonks said as she went out the door, before he could possibly have a chance to protest.

--

"Then she threw the ENTIRE pot of jam at him, I was trying so hard not to laugh!" Tonks said unsuccessfully trying to suppress a laugh as she told Aimee one of her oldest friends from the office. Aimee was howling with laughter and slightly red in the face. Suddenly Kingsley appeared behind her, "Nymphadora," She jumped three feet in the air and whipped around. "Oh! It's you, sorry and it's Tonks if you don't mind." Kingsley stared at her for a moment then spoke, "Tonks, I need to speak with you about your assignment."

Tonks shot a terrified look at Aimee and cautiously followed Kingsley into his office. Inviting her to take a seat he sat on behind the desk, folded his hands and looked right at her. "I need you to bring her in tomorrow." Tonks was suddenly struck but nodded. "Alright"

Several hours later she returned to her flat to find Sirius still in his animagus form and Nasrin pulling on his tail. Suppressing a laugh she got Nasrin to let go of his tail, "NO," Tonks said looking at her. "Thank Merlin! All day! Every time I tried to change back she'd start screaming, all bloody day she was chasing me around, pulling my tail. I'll be surprised if I can sit!" Tonks looked at Nasrin, sunk to one knee and hugged her and looked at Sirius, "Her? really? No way, She'd never!" He began to laugh, even Nasrin cracked the smile.

Remus returned soon after, "How'd the interview go?" She called out over he shoulder as he walked into the flat, as she attempted to make dinner. "Not bad," He muttered as he began to put some groceries, "I got it." Tonks spun around, completely disregarding what she was cooking, "Seriously?" She yelled as she ran towards him, flinging her arms around him. She went to look into his clear eyes but instead his lips met hers. After a few seconds he pulled away, "I... I'm.. so sorry. That was... Totally inappropriate of me." Dumbfounded and at a momentary loss for words she simply shook her head. "No," she whispered "It's ok." Suddenly she sniffed the air, "Is something burning? Oh, Shit!" She exclaimed as she ran to the stove and pulling the pan off the element that now contained a charred mess.

Twelve hours later Tonks was navigating the crowded passages in the ministry holding Nasrin's hand. Trying to get up to Kingsley's office as fast as possible, and avoiding many eyes as well. After waiting twenty minutes for the elevator, the pair sat in Kingsley's office with five others she had no idea who they were. Kingsley was the first to speak, "Tonks, Thanks for coming and for bringing..."

"Nasrin." she replied. "Right, Nasrin" he said absentmindedly. "So, I asked you to take care of her, until... well until we found somewhere for her. We have."


	4. Family Reunion

Chapter 4- Family reunion

A/N:

_Ok so I know you're probably mad at me for not putting up a new chapter for so long but there are good reasons. School mainly, BUT I wrote a new chapter about a week after the last one but my computer got wiped (don't ask me how I don't know) so I had no time until just before exams about 3 or 4 weeks ago (Chemistry was a scarring experience so I don't remember how long a go it was because I don't want to remember :P) I sent it to the person that edits it for me and contributes from time to time, but I haven't heard back from her in about 3 weeks so I'm just gonna put it up anyway, though it might change a bit later……. Maybe._

I asked you to take care of her, until.... well until we found somewhere for her. We have, It's a small orphanage has agreed to take her in."

Tonks stood up and pulled Nasrin in front of her, "No."

Six pairs of eyes stared up at her for what seemed like ages. Finally Kingsley found his voice, "W- what was that?" "You heard me; you are not sending her to an orphanage." She shot back. Dumbfounded Kingsley simply stared at her, appearing to not comprehend what she was saying. A short, plump, dark haired wizard stepped out from the shadows, "So, just so we all understand, you are willing to take in this... child?" Becoming evidently frustrated, (as her Purple spikes were beginning to get a red tinge to them,) "Yes," she said a little more forcefully than she had intended. As all other in the room exchanged looks, finally looking back at the two standing on the other side of the desk. Getting nervous Tonks took two small step back toward the door ready to pick Nasrin and run, but was the others in the room looked her up and down, Kingsley finally spoke, "Well I guess it's settled then, Nymphadora..."

"...Tonks" came a voice through gritted teeth.

Kingsley, taken a back stared at her before returning to his thoughts, "Right, _Tonks, will_ take guardianship of Nasrin, but you'll have to go sign some paperwork down in the legal department..." Rolling her eyes Tonks thanked Kingsley and guided Nasrin out of the office, headed to the elevators when suddenly she nearly ran into a mess of long white hair.

Stopping just inches from the stranger, their head whipped around, Tonks found herself staring into the cold, dark eyes for Lucius Malfoy. Taking steps backwards, not letting go of Nasrin hand but never breaking eye contact with Lucius. "I-I... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." She stammered, fearfully. She had heard of the horrors to which had surrounded those who had been on the Malfoy's bad side. He looked her in her own dark eyes, "No bother," He said in a smooth voice his eyes narrowing as he tried to place if they had met before, "No harm done... forgive me but, have we met?" Holding out a hand, "Lucius Malfoy" Tonks looked down at the hand and gingerly placed her own within it, as her eyes met his once again their conjoined hands moved up and down twice. "I'm not sure, Nymphadora Tonks." His hand suddenly jerked away, He looked at his hand, and then returned it to his side. "You mean, that brat of that... that, blood traitor woman my dear wife is related to?" Taken aback Tonks stared at him, "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that." His eyes flashed, "I'll speak of that blood traitor however I like, she was the one who tainted the blood of this family. I suppose you'll defend her, you filthy half blood. Who is this?" He said looking down at little girl now peeking around from behind Tonks' legs where she had been hiding. "Your bastard child with that half breed freak you live with?"

Suddenly Nasrin had had enough of this bashing of the one person to care about her; she sought revenge of Tonks' behalf. She lunged forward grabbed Lucius' hand and bit down, hard. Crying out in pain, (Causing a few heads to appear over the tops of cubicals,) Lucius attempted to shake her off his hand, but this only resulted in her biting down harder. Tonks took her shoulders and said firmly "Nasrin No," suddenly the cries stopped and Nasrin returned to hiding behind her legs. Livid, Tonks backed Lucius to the wall, "Firstly, She isn't my child." She said firmly, "yet" she whispered to herself and the girl behind her "And secondly, Remus is twice the man you'll ever be." She enforced strongly. Grabbed Nasrin's hand, and marched into the newly arrived elevator.

After several hours of signing papers in the department in the very back corner of the basement of the ministry, the two returned to the flat. Happy smiles on their faces and piping hot dinner in their hands as they returned to find Remus half asleep on the couch. "OY! Wake up!" Tonks shouted as she slid the white box onto the island in the kitchen. This sudden address caused him to shoot up, "W-What? I wasn't asleep!" She looked at him with that 'ya, right' expression before turning back to the white box. Getting up he walked over to where she was standing, eyeing the flat piece of pastry with what appeared to be cheese melted on top. "What the bloody hell is that?" Giggling Tonks continued putting the pastry onto plates, "its pizza, trust me you'll like it." Handing a plate to both him and Nasrin the plopping herself onto one of the bistro stools, Remus looked down at this concoction called 'pizza' then sat down on the stool next to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collapsing onto the couch Tonks recounted the day's story to Remus from the meeting to the family reunion with her dear uncle. "Sounds like quite the adventure you two had today" Remus said looking back at the door to the room in which Nasrin now slept, and smiled. As he turned his attention back to Tonks who was now resting her head on his shoulder, now sporting light green locks, her lazy colour. She looked at him and smiled, her vibrantly purple eyes glistening and clashing horribly with her hair. He chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders drawing her closer to him, as they watched some old crappy made-for-TV dramas in silence.

Tonks began to pay less and less attention to the movie, instead listening to his heartbeat and his slow steady rhythm of his breathing her eyes beginning to droop like weights had been placed on them. The only thing that prevented her from falling asleep right then was that Remus had begun to push her hair behind her ear. "Dora," she stirred and sleepily looked up at him, "ya?" She asked, slightly upset that she has interrupted her sleep. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something, and looked deeply into her eyes, her insides began to squirm. It was like he was looking into her thoughts, "would you like to so out sometime?" She suddenly propped herself up, his arm slid from her shoulder, "what?" "I-I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have... I..." She put her arms around his neck and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "That would be lovely." Her hair turning back purple, and her head resting on his shoulder and his arm once again around her shoulder, the only new addition from to this scene was the wide smile now on both their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks suddenly found herself in a familiar yet unrecognizable place. It looked all too familiar but somehow, she wondered where she was and more to the point how did she get here? As she looked about her surroundings she noticed small things; trees all around her, with roots that came above the ground entangled in themselves and a lake. A small figure could be seen tucked between several of the roots.

As she approached it she saw she was wearing a thin silver chain with a paw print pendant, a no strap, white, simple yet elegant dress. Considering she never wore dresses, she found this quite strange. Kneeling down on one of the largest roots she scooped up the figure only to find that it was a doll. It looked curiously like the only doll she had as a child, the one her mother had made for her. Just beyond where the doll had been found, she saw a waving translucent something, like a fog, but thinner. As Tonks approached it on the other side appeared a small frail boy with light blue hair, he looked up at her. As she walked forward to ask him where she was, she found that she could not penetrate the fog. Keeping her gaze on the boy and continuing to try to get through this barrier, she noticed him fading; this shield that separated them became thicker and more reflective.

To her right now stood Remus, in what looked brand new dress robes looking ten years younger and grinning. To her left was Sirius, looking much like Remus, happy, young and care-free. She turned to ask them what was going on but found after turning that they were no longer there. Rain had begun to fall, the dirt turning to mud. Sinking to her knees, shivering and holding the doll to her chest, not caring that her beautiful white dress was now becoming an ugly chunky brown. She began to weep silently, the silver chain swinging from her neck. Her erratically rising and falling shoulders the only sign to which she was crying. Her stomach turned and her left hand few to her stomach, she opened her eyes, looked down at her hand then looked forward to the ground to find a beautiful bouquet of white orchids and yellow roses held together by a dark purple ribbon. In the bow of the ribbon was tied a platinum ring with a single purple diamond intertwined with a thick band of the same material...

Tonks shot up from where she was lying on the couch, discovering two things; that she had been using Remus' chest as a pillow and it was only three A.M. She began to wonder what that dream could possibly have meant, but after a few minutes abandoned this and lay back down on her new pillow.


	5. Morning Panic

Chapter 5-

A/N:

_In exchange for making poor Jo write chapter 4 by herself, I shall be in charge of chapter 5. So yeah---enjoy and apologies from us both for taking so long._

"Tonks. . . .Tonks!"  
The young women let out an unpolished moan, bringing both hands up over her ears. "~Too early"  
Her legs felt heavy. So heavy that if not for her lack of interest in the work of conscious she would have been concerned they were cemented to the couch. "Tonks, you have to get up," Remus warm, yet annoyingly persistent voice responded from somewhere around her. "Its no longer early. In fact its getting a late. So up ye get."

She opened one eye lazily to stare at the man who was now changed in clothes that were more appropriate to face the day. "Yes. . .cause you look so ready. . .," she mumbled before closing that eye again.  
He could only shake his head. "You brought this on yourself." He walked into the other room and quickly located Nasrin. The girl was crawling around her bedroom floor in pursuit of what appeared to be a small white mouse. The poor creature shrieked in fright as Nasrin finally cornered it and was just about to reach her hand out to presumably grab its tail.

Remus made mental note to take care of the rodent later but for now he snatched Nasrin up off the floor to which she made a disappointed whine.

"Oh come now. I'm sure you've frightened the mouse enough for this morning. Besides I need you to help me with something a little more important." He carried the child back over to the couch and whispered into Nasrin's ear. She giggled lightly finding his suggestion amusing. She'd certainly do it.  
Remus set Nasrin down beside where Tonks stubbornly buried her head, giving the girl a chance to climb up onto Tonks and stand just above her belly.

Nasrin took in a deep breath and sang, "Uppy! Uppy! Time to get uppy!," all while jumping up and down with little regard for how Tonks felt about this.

Tonks yelped loudly. Her voice own voice breaking the silence barrier she'd mentally laid over herself.  
Nasrin continued to sing and jump, leaving Tonks only way of escape to actually sit up and get off the couch. Once Tonks had, Nasrin settled into a pleased position.  
"I hate you," Tonks groaned up to Remus who wore a honeyed grin on his cheeks. "Well I had to. You were going to be late for work otherwise."

"I what? Wait---what time is it?"

She dashed to the nearest window and looked out onto the already up and running world. "Oh—shit!"

Remus watched Tonks scuttle off into her own room to search for something to decent to wear while he already had things laid out for himself and breakfast ready for them both. After awaking to find that no one else was, he figured it would do some good to have a few things ready.

"Cookie."

Remus glanced back over his shoulder at Nasrin who smiled with her hands on her lap. "Hm? What was that?"

"Cookie. Did wha you say. . . .cookie." He blinked. "That was not part of the deal." In fact there was no deal. He'd just asked her to wake up Tonks for him and that was it. She mischievously continued to present her look of pure innocence. He had not expected her to do such a thing for nothing at all, had he?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Tonks finally ready around the same time Nasrin pestered Remus long enough to receive her just reward. Though Remus realized the mistake on his part to give the child sugar only after she'd scarfed it down. "No time for breakfast I'm afraid," Tonks panted. To this Remus looks disappointed. "After all that work? Such a shame. . .bother way you'll be home on time tonight right?"

"Huh? Yeah sure," she just agreed.

"And you'll remember to pick up some milk?"

"Yep."

"And I'll see you in a more pleasant mood?"

"Yes Remus."

"And at our date at 9:00."

"YES! Remus I have to----wait a minute." She paused to think over his last statement. "Wait---date?"  
Remus seemed to be beaming with pride to have pulled two stunts on her in one day. "Of course. You did agree to go out with me last night."

"But---I hadn't meant tonight---"

"Too late. . .already agreed. I'll see you at the scorpion's den restaurant. Look nice and don't be late. Now I have to get going." And before she could house any argument, he was out of the door.

Tonks gave a peeved groan. She wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad. Especially when it came to the little girl, sitting just behind her. His restaurant of choice was of course a wizard restaurant and not the family sort of restaurant either. It was a full out black tie event which indicated she had to find something to wear. Behind her Nasrin was blowing bubbles in her milk. Her eyes watching in delight as they grew bigger and bigger and popped. Tonks began to watch as well. Though this only proved what she knew. Nasrin did not have the maturity to handle such a high mannered place.  
Tonks waltzed over to the laptop and drew up her email. Now she'd need a babysitter for not only while she ran off to work, but also for the evening as well.

The laptop made a familiar 'click, clack' sound as she started to sort through her contact list for someone, anyone who would be available. So far no one came to mind aside from Sirius. She heaved another one of her sighs and briefly glanced at the time. 'I can't wait anymore. I have to get going.'

She hurriedly shut off the laptop, then spun in her seat to locate Nasrin prancing around at the back of the room. She then lifted herself to her feet, swept the girl into her arms and walked out the door.  
"We're going to visit the black puppy," she informed the child in the sweetest tone she could manage. "Then Tonks has to go to work. You'd like to see the puppy right?"

Nasrin gave a toothy grin to the idea. "Puppy, puppy!," she shrilled, tossing her hands into the air. "Nasrin wants te see puppy!"

"Excellent."

Sirius's current place of hiding. . .or 'home' as he called it, was what Tonks would normally call a dump. It was a near ancient building that had been abandoned long ago after a fire had taken its right side. The door was left unhinged from Sirius original point of entry, while every window still in tact seemed to be shattered. Bricks were littered across the yard, but overall the house seemed to give a sort of warm aura. It wasn't dark or forsaken looking as some old houses were. In fact it just looked sad and neglected. Like all it needed was for the burnt side to be torn off and a bit of a clean up to get it back into a better condition. Tonks began to approach the door, trailing her feet up the rickety wooden steps. If she wasn't so desperate and she wasn't so sure Sirius would take Nasrin's safety to heart, she would have reconsidered dropping the girl off here. Still even with those afterthoughts she reached up her hand and wrapped her knuckles on the side of the house. The door didn't look stable enough to handle any knocking.

From within a loud ruckus erupted. It sounded like a pile of dishes had toppled over, accompanied by an orchestra of pots and pans. Tonks opened the door slightly and stuck her head inside to see if she could spot him. "Sirius?," she called. "Its me! Tonks. No, I'm not someone who's going to arrest you."  
"T---tooonks?" He sounded groggy. His voice was a slow and rippled, bringing some bad assumptions to Tonk's thoughts. "Yes Sirius. . .where are you?"  
He appeared around the corner, at the back of the hallway, swaying and stumbling as he walked toward her. His heart was in a worse shamble then when she saw him, if that were possible and it looked like he hadn't changed for decades. "Uggg---," she scowled wrinkling her nose as he stepped closer. He smelled worse then he looked. "What happened to you?"

. ". . .I dunno. . .just. . .don't talk so loud. . .my head really hurts," he responded, lifting his arm up against the wall for support. "Think I drank too much last night. . .or something." 'A hangover,' Tonks thought, her right eye twitching in frustration. 'Of all days to get one. . .he chose today. . .great.'

Before she could say another word, Sirius's eyes landed on Nasrin. "No," he said immediately. "Absolutely not. I will not watch her again. Not after last time. . .not to mention my head hurts way to much to deal with anything."

"But---"

"No! And that's my final answer."

Her expression grew hard. "Fine! I wouldn't have asked it anyway, considering your half falling over. My gosh Sirius look at yourself. Your a nasty mess and you know what? TAKE A SHOWER." She then turned on her heel and started her way back. Perhaps that was not the best way to end that, but now there was no other way to circumvent taking Nasrin to work AND to dinner with her. 'This will be a tone of fun,' she thought irritably. "No puppy?," Nasrin asked. "No, puppy is apparently under the weather," Tonks replied, hardly caring that Nasrin probably didn't understand the statement. "Instead your coming with me. . .then we'll have to go. ." She shivered at the thought. "Dress shopping."


End file.
